


The Blacksmith And The Woods-Witch

by Phrenotobe



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, FE Femslash Week 2019, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, No violence against children, Only adults get injured, Orphanage, SOMEbody's gotta raise these kids of my former allies, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrenotobe/pseuds/Phrenotobe
Summary: "They'll be safe here," Tiki says, "With you.""With us," Say'ri contradicts, despite the circumstances. There's a bump and a crash behind them as something is knocked off the table; a child's wail rises up and is joined by a second like a choral chant."Go to her," Tiki murmurs, "I just need to rest.""But-""Go," Tiki says, firmly, "You must."





	The Blacksmith And The Woods-Witch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dorkling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkling/gifts).



> Updated when I can manage it. Happy fe femslash week!

Down in a dustbowl evening, the windows are boarded up and closed. It's the last of the nails, but there's pig metal in the cellar, too heavy to take from an abandoned forge. The table is set up with two metal cups and a plate of baked oats. A little blue head and a golden headband barely reaches over the edge of the table, a spoon wavering upwards unsteadily in a starfish hand. 

Tiki came with a babe in arms, half an hour ago. Curly green hair pokes out of the top of a bundle. It isn't hers. 

Ylisse castle is under siege. This small home lays on the border between Ferox and Ylisse, out past an old town that never grew big enough to turn into a city. The road out is slow and the track is dirt and stones. It’s not even wide enough for a horse to come through the trees. How Tiki found her, she’ll never know. Babies can't say, and Tiki won't tell. She has a deep scratch in her side from the journey. 

Tiki bleeds red, just like a human. it doesn't glitter, it doesn't heal. She smiles as Say'ri touches her for temperature, lays her down, makes her comfortable and asks her to be quiet. The brilliant green of her scales is faded yellow, barely brighter than the covers of the bed she rests on. She reaches up as she’s disinfected and bound, tucking a lock of hair behind Say’ri’s ear. 

"They'll be safe here," Tiki says, "With you."  
"With us," Say'ri contradicts, despite the circumstances. There's a bump and a crash behind them as something is knocked off the table; a child's wail rises up and is joined by a second like a choral chant.  
"Go to her," Tiki murmurs, "I just need to rest."  
"But-"  
"Go," Tiki says, firmly, "You must." 

The Princess of Ylisse has half a plate of oatmeal down her dress and the rest dares to hang on the rim, ready to tip on to the table. It’s a beleaguered whine of surprise, mollified by how quickly an adult appears. Sticky, she still wants comfort and reaches to get it. 

Say’ri peels her out of her dress and wonders how best to wash it. Cold, and the child makes it known. Oatmeal is left in the plate to cool. 

One thing a dragon does is be warm, and so Lucina is placed by Tiki, her fluffy curls and the sleepy droop of her eyelids. She reaches out to her, quiet and chuckling, her inhales more a rasp than Say’ri would like. She hums as the baby exalt speaks, nonsense words of a future king. That is, if they all make it. Lucina’s eyes grow wide with surprise. Divinity calls her, soothing and sweet like a lullaby. 

Say'ri picks up the baby with its shock of green hair and tries to soothe it. She's not much spent time in the company of children, but contact helps. Half open eyes try to focus on her face, an unsteady neck and fists curled up around nothing.  
“Did the child have a name?” Say’ri calls.  
Tiki grins invisibly, behind Say’ri’s back.  
“Nah,” she says simply. Lucina grabs at Tiki’s fingers, enchanted by the sheen of her scales.

Sayri never expected motherhood to be within her purview. It wasn't a likely option, given that she can't carry one. As politics and war removed family and fate, she had all but given up on even ever holding a child so young. She cups the shape of a small, tender head in her palm, and draws this child in against her body. It feels right. She'll protect this life, as long as she can.


End file.
